The Ties that Bind
by ECLucas
Summary: "The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us, even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance, and time, and logic. Because some ties are simply...meant to be."-MG; Kili and Tauriel had a bond that defied logic. Now their daughter searches for her own place in the world while trying to establish her own ties.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien's amazing characters. I only own my story and my characters so no stealing.**

**A/N: I will admit that I was not a fan of the Tauriel/Kili romance that was added to the movie and I'm still not a huge fan because I think it made the overall story unnecessarily long but after watching "Battle of the Five Armies", I couldn't get this idea out of my head. This story begins at the end of the battle and continues during and after "Lord of the Rings". It mainly follows the movie with some of the book thrown in from what I researched. Anything in italics is in elvish, unless stated otherwise. I apologize for being too lazy to translate it myself. Whenever there is a time skip, the year will be in bold at the beginning of the chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

**2941**

The battle was over. They had won, but at what cost? Tauriel slowly made her way to where Kili had fallen. Her wounds pulsated and ached with every step that she took but she still limped up the stairs with fierce determination. As she made it to the last step she could finally see his body. She forced herself to travel the last several feet before collapsing next to him. As she looked at his peaceful face she felt hot tears streaming down her own. If this wasn't real then why did it hurt so badly? The pain was certainly real.

Tauriel sat next to Kili and simply stroked his face. She still couldn't believe that this dwarf prince had sacrificed his life for her, a lowly elf. He had been so different than what she had expected. All elves were told that dwarves were brash and rough and not to be trusted. But Kili had been tender and kind. He had also been surprisingly handsome for a dwarf and didn't seem to carry the same prejudices as his race, which was surprising considering who his uncle was.

Tauriel didn't look up when Thranduil came around the corner but she knew that he was there. Still stroking Kili's face and without looking up, she asked the elven king, "Why does it hurt so much?" She looked up, fresh tears still coming out uncontrollably. "Please, take it away."

Thranduil looked at the young elleth whom he considered like a daughter almost sympathetically. He knew the pain of losing the one you love all too well. "It hurts because it was real," he admitted softly.

Tauriel knew that she couldn't stay but she didn't want to leave him. She would never see those deep, dark brown eyes again. She pulled out the rune that he had given her and placed it between their hands. Slowly, Tauriel leaned down and kissed Kili's cold lips. She pocketed the rune again and stood with one final look at the fallen prince.

She approached Thranduil and nodded respectfully. Her body was in no condition to bow or kneel at the moment. "My Lord, I apologize for my betrayal," she started. "I know that nothing I say can change what I have done. Thank you for taking me in and caring for me."

Thranduil was quiet for a few minutes as he studied the redhead in front of him. Finally, he hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Never regret what you felt for him. True love is rare and special."

Tauriel blinked in surprise, something that did not happen very easily, as Thranduil walked away. In her six hundred years she had never heard Thranduil speak in such a way. As Tauriel contemplated Thranduil's words, she sensed Legolas watching from behind her. "Legolas," she said and turned around.

Legolas was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and was watching her with an odd expression on his face. He glanced over at Kili's body. "You really loved him."

Tauriel nodded as fresh tears flowed down her face again. "Yes."

Legolas sighed and walked up to her. "What will you do now?"

Tauriel shook her head. "I do not know. I have never considered what I would so if I were ever on my own. And you? Will you go back to Mirkwood with your father?"

Legolas shook his head. "I've thought about travelling north. I might also visit Imaldris, see Lord Elrond." He suddenly grew serious. "_Know that you are never alone. If you ever need me I will be there, I promise_."

He touched her cheek softly and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. She smiled sadly. "_Thank you_."

They stood there silently for a few minutes, heads down and eyes closed. Tauriel was the first to pull away. "Safe travels Legolas."

Legolas nodded and walked away, leaving Tauriel to stand alone in the ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel wasn't sure how long she had been wandering since the funeral. She remembered watching the dwarves gather around their fallen leader along with the hobbit. She had hidden when they came to claim the bodies of Kili and Fili. She kept to the shadows as she followed the procession into Erebor until she was forced to stop at the base of the Lonely Mountains. She could only imagine the festivities as the dwarves celebrated the lives of the last of Durin's heirs.

Tauriel remembered standing in the field and looking at the Lonely Mountains until she had grown tired. The men of Dale had celebrated and started rebuilding under the leadership of Bard. The elves had also gone, finally reclaiming their treasures. There was nothing left for Tauriel there, so she left.

Being banished from Mirkwood she had nowhere to go. She had lost the only home she had ever known. She had lost the man she loved. She had lost her reason to live.

Elves usually didn't need sleep but Tauriel felt oddly drained. She wandered in one direction for several days without food or water before collapsing. She didn't have the energy to pick herself up so she lay in the dirt. Pretty soon, she was asleep.

**Dream Sequence**

_They had just figured out that Ravenhill was a trap. Tauriel looked up at the outpost in fear but even her keen elven eyes couldn't spot the dark-haired dwarf that she was desperately looking for. She followed Legolas with Bilbo to warn them._

_The scene skipped to the fight. She had just dispatched three orcs when Bolg appeared out of nowhere. She fought hard and expertly but even she couldn't prevent Bolg from throwing her into the rock wall. Intense pain blossomed in her back. She struggled to get up as Bolg approached her, a menacing smirk on his deformed face, when he jumped down and attacked. Tauriel watched as Kili battled with Bolg, always keeping the giant orc from getting too close to her. Just when it seemed that Kili had the upper hand, Bolg struck and before Tauriel could blink the orc had stabbed the dwarf prince in the chest. Kili looked at her as Bolg held him in place. He tried to mouth something to her but everything sounded like rushing water. She tried to scream but she couldn't draw a breath. Her chest tightened painfully and everything went black._

Tauriel sat up with an audible gasp. Her dreams kept changing but they always ended the same. She could still hear his voice echoing, calling her name. She could still see the tears that fell from his eyes as the light faded from them. She could still feel the pain as her heart was ripped in two as his body fell. Her stomach churned violently and she turned over to throw up.

When she finally finished dry heaving she wiped her mouth and stood up. Without paying too much attention o the direction, she walked again.

Again she wasn't sure how long she wandered. She could feel her life slipping away as she slowly lost the will to live. She was walking through a grassy field when she heard two familiar voices nearby. Bilbo and Gandalf were coming over the hill behind her having left Erebor several days after her. Tauriel didn't get much time to spend with the hobbit but she was fond of the wizard.

Gandalf looked forward from his conversation with Bilbo and noticed a lone figure standing in the grass. He frowned slightly when he realized that it was Tauriel. As the two companions got closer Gandalf greeted her. "Tauriel! What are you doing alone? Shouldn't you be going back to Mirkwood with the others?"

Tauriel smiled tiredly. "I was banished for going against Lord Thranduil."

"Stubborn fool," Gandalf grumbled under his breath. "Where will you go now?"

Tauriel sighed. "I do not know. I have nowhere to go."

Gandalf studied her closely and dismounted his horse. "Have you been feeling nauseated and tired lately?"

Tauriel nodded. "I have been travelling for several days without rest or food," she offered as an explanation.

"Have you…been with anyone recently?"

Tauriel blushed. Sex was an intensely personal subject and premarital sex was almost unheard of among elves.

From Tauriel's reaction Gandalf nodded. "My dear, I believe you are expecting."

Tauriel's hands flew to her stomach in shock. "Expecting? That's impossible!" but even as she said it her mind was brought back to the night she had been watching over Kili while the others slept, the night before Smaug attacked. It had been spur of the moment, a quick moment of passion spawned from the fear of dying before either one could really say how they felt, a fear that was apparently justified.

"Do not lose that will to live," Gandalf warned, pulling her away from that passionate night. "You now have something to live for. Not only your child but you are also carrying the last of Durin's line. You must take care. I feel that your child will be very important one day."

Tauriel looked up at Gandalf as he mounted his horse again. He couldn't possibly have known about her and Kili. "How did you know? How can you be so sure?"

Gandalf winked and lightly tapped the side of his nose. "Take care of yourself and your child Tauriel. I shall see you soon." With nods from both, Gandalf and Bilbo continued on their way, leaving Tauriel once again alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**2942**

Over the next year Tauriel continued to wander aimlessly, but this time with a purpose. She had something to live for now and her growing stomach was proof of that. She wandered Middle-Earth seeing everything that she could although few people knew of her. She kept to the shadows everywhere she went to protect herself and her unborn child. Despite defeating the orc army a year ago, the number of orcs running around Middle-Earth seemed to grow with no end. Every few months she would go to a human village for supplies but for the most part she lived off of the land as she had been taught and trained.

It was just coming up to a year after the battle that Tauriel was leaving one of these villages. She could sense that the time for her to give birth was drawing near and she needed to be prepared. She would be alone with no one to help her and no one to protect her. She had heard stories of childbirth, some good but many a horror. She was nervous to be doing this on her own but she was determined to bring this child into the world. She hadn't even met her child yet but already she loved it. Tauriel often dreamed about what her child would look like; more like her or more like Kili?

With the time growing close, Tauriel settled herself deep in the woods, safe from orcs or anyone who would wish to harm her or her child. She felt most at home in the forest, surrounded by trees and the rest of nature. She chose a spot in the grass and set her supplies next to her for easy access. She would meditate until the time came.

Tauriel's eyes shot open. It was dark out where it had been light when she had closed her eyes. She was just trying to figure out what had broken her meditation when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Forcing herself not to panic, Tauriel pulled out her supplies: a basket, a blanket, towels, and infant clothing. She took a deep breath.

In six hundred years of training and fighting, Tauriel had never felt such a pain. It was no wonder elves only had one or two children. She didn't know how human women did it, having so many children. She screamed as another contraction racked her body and she suddenly felt the need to push. Trusting her instincts she began to push.

Tendrils of her red hair were plastered on her face with sweat. She took a deep breath and pushed again. With one final push the child slipped from Tauriel's body and onto the prepared blanket. She was exhausted but there was no time to waste. She cleaned the babe with water from the stream before dressing it and swaddling it with the blanket. She checked the airway for any obstructions and was slightly surprised when the newborn didn't cry.

When Tauriel was sure that the baby was healthy and was in no danger of choking, she took the time to rest and study the infant. She was a beautiful baby girl with an interesting mix of elvish and dwarvish features. The first things that Tauriel noticed were the infant's pointed ears, a feature clearly inherited from her mother's elvish heritage. She was already thicker than an elf but leaner than a dwarf and had naturally tan skin, a mix of Tauriel's pale complexion and Kili's darker tone. Her hair was a dark red, another mix of her parents. Tauriel was pleasantly surprised to see when the child opened her eyes that they were all Kili's, a beautiful, soft, and deep dark brown. At first glance she looked like an elf but to anyone who truly knew elves and dwarves, they would be able to see the dwarvish features. She was beautiful in her own way, not ethereal like an elf and not rugged like a dwarf, but still beautiful. To Tauriel, she was perfect.

A branch snapped several feet away and Tauriel was immediately on alert. Her body ached but she ignored it as she gripped her child in one arm and grabbed one of her twin swords with the other. She waited patiently as the footsteps grew closer. "Tauriel!" a voice called out.

Tauriel paused and relaxed slightly. She knew that voice. "Gandalf?"

Tauriel put her sword away and smiled as Gandalf came out of the trees. "My dear Tauriel! How are you?" He paused as he looked at the child in Tauriel's arms. "Congratulations on your newest addition."

Tauriel looked at the infant and smiled softly. "Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and the child," Gandalf answered. "I assume it is healthy?"

"She is," Tauriel affirmed.

"May I?" Gandalf asked. Tauriel nodded and handed the girl over to the gray wizard. Gandalf looked down at the child and cooed. "She is quite stunning. I would think she was an elf if not for her dwarvish features. What do you plan to do now?"

Tauriel sat gracefully in the grass. "I am not really sure. I fear that she will not be accepted by elves or dwarves and I must keep her safe from orcs. They would surely kill her in an instant if they knew that she was of Durin's line."

"Lord Elrond would certainly welcome you in Imaldris if you need refuge," Gandalf offered as he handed the infant back to her mother.

"I will consider it, thank you."

"What will you name her?" Gandalf asked before taking his leave.

Tauriel looked down into those soft brown eyes and smiled. "Kiliana."

**A/N: I wish I could update faster but school just started again this past Monday. If anyone has gone to graduate school (I'm currently in my 2nd year of a JD/MBA), you know how busy it gets, and I work, so bear with me. I'll update as often as I can. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**2947**

Kiliana's growth mirrored an elf more than a dwarf. By the time she was 1 she was already walking and talking. By the time she was 5, Tauriel decided that it was time for her to start her training. The mother-daughter pair travelled often, never staying in one place for too long. If Kiliana continued to grow like an elf, Tauriel knew that it would be several decades at least before she was fully-grown. The sooner Kiliana started to learn how to defend herself, the better.

So one morning Tauriel woke up with the sun and started making breakfast. She looked over at her little girl as she started to squirm awake. "Good morning little one. You woke up just in time for breakfast."

Kiliana sleepily fisted her eyes as she sat up and yawned. "Good morning." She sniffed the air appreciatively. "Yum!"

Tauriel's laugh echoed through the trees that surrounded them protectively. "After breakfast would you like to begin your training?"

Kiliana looked up at her mother in shock. "Really? I can start my training now?"

Tauriel nodded, smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I believe you are old enough to start, but only if you think you are ready. It will not be easy," she warned.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Kiliana exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Very well. Finish eating your breakfast first."

Kiliana hurried through her breakfast, only slowing when Tauriel forced her to. Kiliana was nearly bouncing on her toes waiting for Tauriel to finish as well. When she finally did, Kiliana stood patiently waiting for her first instruction.

As he daughter waited, Tauriel rifled through her travel bag. She pulled out a small pair of twin swords that were similar to hers that she bought at a market. They were lighter than normal swords but would work well for Kiliana's training until she was old enough and strong enough to handle real swords.

Tauriel brought them over for Kiliana to see. The little girl's eyes widened in amazement as she gingerly took them in her small hands. "The first weapons you will be learning are the twin swords. These are lighter than normal ones but they will serve you well. You use them differently than when you fight with a single sword, but I will teach you that later. First, we will work on footwork."

Kiliana was an eager student but Tauriel could already tell that she wasn't a natural like most elves. She had some of the grace but every so often she would have a moment of clumsiness that elves typically didn't show. Still, Kiliana was a fast learner and coupled with her eagerness, she progressed far by the end of the day.

The sun was just starting to set when Tauriel put her hand up to stop Kiliana in the middle of a side step. "Good, very good. That's enough for today. You did very well for your first day. Now, wash up so we can eat supper."

Tauriel put the swords away as Kiliana cleaned up and then started supper. As they ate Kiliana looked down at her food in thought. Tauriel waited patiently until her daughter looked up. "Mama, what weapons do you use?" she asked. She had never seen her mother fight before, although she knew that Tauriel was once a very important warrior.

Tauriel smiled softly. "I use the twin swords and a bow."

"Will I get to learn how to use a bow and arrow too?"

Tauriel laughed. "Yes, we will start that tomorrow."

Kiliana hesitated before asking her next question. "And my father? What weapon did he use?" Even though Tauriel always encouraged Kiliana to ask about her father, Kiliana was old enough to tell that it was a sad subject.

As Kiliana expected, Tauriel's eyes grew sad. "He used a single sword and a bow as well. He was an amazing warrior." Tauriel frowned when her daughter looked back down at her food in silence. "Lia, how would you like a bedtime story tonight?"

Kiliana frowned in confusion but nodded. The two finished their meal and Tauriel got Kiliana ready for bed. She lay next to her on a blanket and propped herself up on her elbow. "Let's see. Did I ever tell you a story that your father told me?" Kiliana shook her head with wide eyes. "Well, your father was in prison when he told me a story about a time when he saw a beautiful fire moon. It was huge, he said, a marvelous red and gold that filled the sky."

"Red like your hair?" Kiliana asked.

Tauriel smiled. "Yes, and red like yours. So, he and his friends were escorting merchants from Ered Luin when…"

Tauriel continued the story and finished as Kiliana's breathing began to even out. She thought the girl was asleep so she stood to pack everything away when Kiliana asked quietly, "But why was he in prison?"

Tauriel smiled softly at the memory. "That is a story for another time. Now go to sleep." When she was sure that Kiliana was actually asleep this time, she added in a soft whisper, "Goodnight my little starlight."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy!**

**2951**

Four years passed quickly and Kiliana continued to train and grow stronger. Orc activity had gradually increased in Middle-Earth and Tauriel was growing worried. A darkness was starting to creep into the land, like an eclipse that slowly moved to block the sun. Tauriel could sense it even if she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Running low on supplies, Tauriel brought her daughter to a human village. She wore a dark green cloak with the hood up to hide her features enough to forgo suspicion. A lone elf in a human market was a rare thing indeed. Kiliana wore an identical outfit complete with the dark green cloak but Tauriel didn't require her to wear her hood up. Tauriel instead styled her hair by pulling it back over her ears. At only nine years old Kiliana was still small, nearly the equivalent to a three or four year old human child, and Tauriel knew that with her excited running around, Kiliana's hood would never stay up anyway. As long as Kiliana's pointed ears were hidden, she could easily pass for a human toddler.

Tauriel kept their weapons hidden in her bag with her twin swords strapped to her back under her cloak. The market was busy as most human markets were. It was a sunny day with a few wispy clouds so many people were out, bartering and even performing for money. There were even a couple of dwarves working on weapons in one of the shops.

Kiliana's head turned back and forth so quickly that it was a surprise that she didn't give herself whiplash. She loved going to the market with her mother. They only went a few times every year and the only other times that Kiliana was around people was when Tauriel performed some task for a farmer for money. Otherwise, it was always just Kiliana and Tauriel. Even at such a young age, Kiliana wanted to travel and see more of the world, meet the people. She and Tauriel might've travelled a lot but they usually kept to themselves.

Kiliana's eyes widened when she saw the dwarves working. She had only met humans before, and one certain wizard, but she had heard many stories of elves, dwarves, wizards, and various other creatures, both from her mother and humans in the market. "Mama, is that a dwarf?"

Tauriel looked over to where Kiliana was indicating and for a brief moment she saw Kili hammering at the metal before the vision faded away. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, that is a dwarf."

Before Tauriel could stop her, Kiliana ran over to the shop. She watched in fascination as the dwarf worked on a sword. It glowed red and sparked with each hit. After a few more tweaks the dwarf ducked the sword into the barrel of water sitting nearby and it cooled with a hiss. After the steam dissipated the dwarf brought the sword over to the little girl. Tauriel watched with sharp eyes but allowed the dwarf to approach her daughter. "You won't find a finer sword anywhere in Middle-Earth," he said proudly.

He displayed the sword to the girl who looked over the gleaming metal with wide eyes. "How do you do that?" she asked.

The dwarf let out a booming laugh as his barreled chest shook. "I'm a dwarf; it's in my blood! I started learning when I was about your age."

Kiliana looked away from the sword and up at the dwarf. "Do you think I could learn too?"

The dwarf studied the girl, his expression an odd mix of confusion and recognition. When he looked up at Tauriel she held her breath. His eyes narrowed and then widened. It had been ten years but Tauriel would never forget that other dark-haired dwarf from Lake-town, and apparently he hadn't forgotten her either. He looked back at the girl and seemed to come to a conclusion. He smiled softly, the dark whiskers in his moustache perking up with his cheeks. "Perhaps it is in your blood as well," he answered cryptically.

Kiliana spun around to Tauriel. "Did you hear that Mama? I could learn to make a sword too!"

Tauriel nodded. "I heard. Come along Lia, we still need to buy our supplies."

Kiliana turned back to the dwarf and smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

The dwarf turned around and picked something off of the back shelf. "Before you go, I want you to have this."

He handed her a golden mechanical eagle, the sun glinting off of its head and beak. Kiliana took it gingerly and giggled when the wings began to flap. "It's beautiful! But, I don't have any money."

He shook his head. "It is a present."

"Thank you," Kiliana said softly. She held the toy gently against her chest.

The dwarf nodded and bowed respectfully. "You are most welcome little princess."

Kiliana paid no special attention to the name but Tauriel's eyes narrowed at the dwarf. The dwarf nodded to her as well but his eyes were harder and never left Tauriel's. Tauriel returned the action before taking Kiliana's hand and leading her away.

Kiliana continued to look around with fervor while Tauriel kept a close eye on her as she bought their supplies. Tauriel was purchasing the last item when her sharp ears picked up a piece of information that sent chills down her spine. Several booths away two human women were exchanging gossip. "Have you heard? Mordor has been active."

"Active? But the Dark Lord was vanquished!"

"No. He's back. Sauron is back. He declared himself several days ago."

That would explain the darkness that was growing. Tauriel paid for the last item and looked for Kiliana. She panicked for a brief moment when she couldn't spot the girl before she found her looking at a brightly colored booth selling cloth. Tauriel forced her heart to slow as she walked over and took Kiliana's hand. "Time to go Lia."

Kiliana reluctantly tore her eyes away from the cloth and left with her mother. They were quiet as they hurried through the forests. Tauriel kept looking around nervously, one hand gripping her daughter's hand tightly, the other gripping the handle of one of her twin swords. Kiliana struggled to keep up with her mother's much longer legs. "Mama! What's wrong?"

"Sssh Lia." Tauriel suddenly stopped short and looked around. It was quiet. The birds were silent and even the winds were still. She let go of Kiliana's hands and pulled out both swords. "Lia, stay near me."

She waited. It was still quiet but she could smell them. They reeked of evil and rotting flesh. A black arrow appeared through the trees and Tauriel cut it down before it hit her. Seven orcs jumped out of the trees and surrounded the two females. Kiliana whimpered and gripped Tauriel's cloak from behind her. Tauriel got into her stance as best as she could.

After a few seconds two of the orcs lunged forward. Tauriel blocked the first sword while cutting into the second orc. She flipped her sword and drove it through the first orcs chest. Two more attacked and Tauriel quickly dispatched them while also beheading the fifth one. The last two paused before attacking as well. The first went for Tauriel. She blocked a low thrust when Kiliana screamed behind her. Tauriel slit the orc's throat and spun, throwing the dagger into the forehead of the final orc who had gotten to Kiliana. The orc fell with a loud thud.

Kiliana looked at the body in horror. "Mama?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Tauriel looked sharply to her left. More orcs were coming, many more. Tauriel knew that she wouldn't be able to fight them all. Especially not while protecting Kiliana. She quickly pulled her bag off of her back and put it on Kiliana's. She then hoisted the little girl onto her own back. "Hold on," she instructed, and she ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. School's been really busy and the college baseball season started a month ago. Since I work for a college team, I'm at practice or a game nearly everyday, along with school, and prepping for my summer job. All in all I don't have as much time to write. Then my computer broke. Haha Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update again soon!**

Alone Tauriel could cover leagues in a short time. With Kiliana on her back, her time was nearly doubled despite how light her daughter was. She was still faster than the orcs that were after them but she still couldn't quite lose them. She was just starting to tire when she recognized her surroundings. She was near Imaldris, the land of Lord Elrond. She only needed to make it a little further.

She turned quickly and saw that the orcs were nearing. She was starting to slow down. Kiliana's grip around her neck tightened and she buried her face in Tauriel's cloak.

Tauriel continued to run when an arrow whizzed past her head and struck the closest orc. Elves streamed out of the trees, some on horseback and some on foot. They ran past Tauriel and began to battle the orcs. As they fought Tauriel sunk to the ground and checked on Kiliana. "Lia, are you alright?"

It was a bit of a struggle but Tauriel managed to loosen Kiliana's grip enough to pull her off of her back and place the little girl in front of her. The girl was pale and shaking dreadfully. Tauriel checked her over carefully but she didn't seem to have any injuries. Tauriel let you a sigh of relief when she realized that she was merely frightened. She pulled her daughter into a warm hug and the girl slowly started to calm down. "Oh my starlight," she comforted as she ran gentle fingers through Kiliana's hair.

Silent footsteps approached them and Tauriel instinctively jumped up with her twin swords in hand. "Are you okay?" the elf asked.

Tauriel froze as the familiar elf blinked in surprise. "Legolas?" she whispered.

"Tauriel!" Legolas smiled brightly.

Tauriel dropped her swords and grasped forearms with Legolas. She never would've expected to see him here. "_It is good to see you my friend_," she said softly.

Legolas nodded. "_And you_," he responded, as he looked her over. She was still considered a young elf and to a human she hadn't changed, but he could tell that the last ten years had aged in a way that usually didn't affect elves. Although she was still as beautiful to him as the day they went their separate ways.

His eyes widened when he heard a small whimper from behind Tauriel's legs. He looked down and raised a blond eyebrow at the little girl, his blue eyes immediately taking notice of her small pointed ears and the features that were so similar to her mother's. "Your child?"

Tauriel looked down to where Kiliana was still settled in the grass. "Yes," she said with a soft smile. "Her name in Kiliana."

Legolas turned back to Tauriel but not in complete surprise. "The dwarf?" he asked in a low voice. Tauriel nodded.

Kiliana looked up with wide brown eyes at her mother and the strange elf. She had never met another elf besides her mother before. "Mama?"

Tauriel released Legolas and gathered the small girl into her arms. "Lia, this is Legolas, a very good friend of mine."

Kiliana's eyes widened. "The Legolas from your stories? The prince of Mirkwood?"

Legolas could've blushed as Tauriel laughed. "Yes, that Legolas."

Kiliana turned in her mother's arms to face Legolas. "It's nice to meet you Your Highness," she said politely.

The other elves chuckled as Legolas studied the young girl. Her elvish heritage was obvious while her dwarvish features were subtler, but they were definitely there. She looked a lot like Tauriel but her brown eyes were most certainly her father's. Legolas wanted to hate her. She was half-dwarf and a reminder that Tauriel didn't feel for him the same way he felt for her, but her couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to hate this little girl, no matter how hard he tried. Her brown eyes bore into him as she waited for a response. Finally he smiled and took her hand into his. "It is nice to meet you as well Lia," he said. "And please, call me Legolas."

"_How did you come across an orc pack_?" Legolas asked Tauriel.

"_We were attacked outside of a human village_," Tauriel answered.

"_Strange for orcs to wander so close to a village_. Nevertheless, Lord Elrond will be happy to see you," Legolas said. "I am sure that he will offer you refuge."

"Will we get to sleep in a real bed?" Kiliana asked excitedly.

The elves laughed. "Yes Lia, you will be able to sleep in a real bed," Tauriel confirmed.

The elves led Tauriel and Kiliana through the trees and down the path to Rivendell. Tauriel had been there several times having accompanied Thranduil and Legolas on meetings with Lord Elrond. Even so, seeing the great city now was still like seeing it for the first time. The city's magnificent walls shone in the setting sun as it glistened off of the roofs. Tauriel was about to point it out to Kiliana when she realized that the young girl was fast asleep in her arms.

Lord Elrond greeted the company at the entrance to the city. He smiled brightly and spread his arms out as they approached. "_Tauriel, welcome back to Imaldris_."

Tauriel nodded respectfully, unable to bow while holding Kiliana. "_Thank you Lord Elrond. It is good to be back_."

"And who is this little one?" Elrond asked indicating to the sleeping Kiliana.

Tauriel shifted her daughter slightly without waking her up. "This is my daughter Kiliana, or Lia."

Elrond smiled fondly at the little girl. "Come. We will find a room to lay her down and then we must talk."

Elrond led them to a large bedroom where Tauriel carefully settled Kiliana into the bed. Once she was sure that Kiliana would be okay alone, Tauriel followed Elrond to a large meeting room where Legolas and two other people were waiting. Tauriel recognized the female to be Arwen, Elrond's youngest and only daughter, but she didn't recognize the young dark-haired man who was sitting next to her.

"Tauriel, you know Legolas and Arwen. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Elrond introduced the man. "Aragorn, this is Tauriel, former captain of the guard in Mirkwood."

Aragorn grimaced. "I prefer Estel, but it nice to meet you."

"And you." Tauriel frowned. "That is an elvish name," she stated with some confusion. The man certainly didn't look like an elf.

"It was the name that was given to me when I came to be raised here as a child," Aragon explained.

Before Tauriel could ask why, Elrond sat and motioned for her to sit as well. "We have much to discuss. The child, who is her father?"

Tauriel hesitated. She had never really admitted it out loud before. "The dwarf Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain," she answered.

Elrond sat back in his chair and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So the girl is the last of Durin's line. Does she know?"

Tauriel shook her head. "I have not told her yet."

"Perhaps that it best for now."

Tauriel nodded. "Is it true what they say? That Sauron is back?"

Elrond nodded solemnly. "I am afraid so. Lia should be safe from him for now; he has no reason to harm her, but if the orcs were to discover her lineage, she would be in terrible danger." He sat up with conviction. "I recommend that you and your daughter remain here for the time being. It will be safer than travelling around and you can continue Lia's training."

Tauriel bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you Lord Elrond."

Elrond looked at Aragorn. "Aragorn." The others recognized that they have been dismissed so the left the two to talk.

Legolas walked with Tauriel back to her bedroom. "_How have you been_?" he asked.

"_It has been a long ten years_," Tauriel answered simply.

"So, you tell your daughter stories of me?" Legolas asked with a playful smirk.

Tauriel smiled. "They are her favorite, after the stories of her father."

Legolas grew solemn. "The dwarf, huh?"

"You will not hold it against her, will you?"

Legolas thought back to those brown eyes staring imploringly at him. Elven children were prized and protected, mainly because they were not born very often. It just wasn't necessary when you were immortal. But Kiliana was only half-elf. Despite what she might look like, the blood of the dwarf who stole Tauriel's heart ran through her veins. Could he hold it against her? "No, I will not."


	7. Chapter 7

Kiliana woke with the sun as it peeked through the curtains that were covering the window. She blinked a few times and looked around in confusion. It took a few minutes for Kiliana to remember where she was. She remembered her mother carrying her through the forest to a place with a "Lord Elrond" but she had fallen asleep before they had actually arrived.

She looked around the room, one of the first that she had ever stayed in. She was used to sleeping outside and she didn't mind it, but this was a nice change. The bedroom was large and bright with the sun shining in. Besides the bed there was a vanity on one side of the walls and two doors on the opposite side.

The bed was the softest thing that Kiliana had ever felt. The sheets and pillows were pure white and silky to the touch. Tauriel was still sleeping peacefully next to her daughter. It was rare that Kiliana woke up before her mother. With a silent giggle Kiliana wiggled her way out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room, all without waking Tauriel up.

The halls were quiet in the early morning. Kiliana was momentarily stunned by its sheer size as she turned around in place. The halls seemed to stretch on forever. The walls opened up in places to the world outside to let the sun and the warm air in. Kiliana leaned perilously over the railing to take in the sights. It was then that she noticed that the city was built into the mountains with the trees weaving in and out of the buildings. It was one of the most beautiful things that Kiliana had ever seen.

A pleasing scent hit Kiliana's nose. Her stomach growled demandingly so she followed the smell down the hall. As the aroma grew stronger, Kiliana could hear talking and the sounds of laughter coming from one of the rooms. When she walked in she was welcomed by a large open space. A long table occupied the middle of the room with an equally long bench on either side. A number of elves sat on the benches laughing and eating. On the table was a wide assortment of breakfast foods; fresh breads, cheeses, fruits, a variety of smoked fish, and ale and wine to drink.

"What do we have here?" an amused voice asked behind her.

Kiliana turned in surprise. A man and a female elf stood behind her with identical grins on their faces. "You must be Kiliana," the elf said.

Kiliana nodded. "You know who I am?"

They nodded. "We know your mother," the elf explained. "My name is Arwen and this is Aragorn."

"Estel," he said automatically.

Arwen gave him a look but didn't say anything. Instead she smiled warmly when Kiliana's stomach growled again. "Are you hungry?" Kiliana blushed as she looked down and nodded. Arwen laughed and took the girl's hand. "Come with me. We'll get you some breakfast."

Arwen led Kiliana into the room with Aragorn following behind them. At the head of the table was an older dark-haired elf. Arwen walked up to his chair and kissed his cheek from behind. "_Good morning Father_." She looked up at Kiliana. "Kiliana, this is my father Lord Elrond."

Kiliana's eyes widened. "It's nice to meet you sir," she said with an awkward curtsy.

Elrond chuckled lightly as he took the chance to study the little girl better. Despite the uncertainty in her stance, Elrond could see the Durin strength in her, even if she didn't know it yet. "It is nice to meet you as well little one. Where is your mother?"

"She was still sleeping when I left," Kiliana answered a bit guiltily.

Elrond nodded. He would need to send someone to let Tauriel know that Kiliana was here before she panicked. "Please, sit and eat. You must be hungry."

Kiliana nodded enthusiastically and sat next to Arwen. Arwen helped the girl load some food onto her plate before they started eating.

Kiliana was just alternating between biting into a piece of smoked salmon and telling Arwen, Aragorn, Elrond, and anyone else who would listen, about her and Tauriel's many travels, when Tauriel came running into the room. "Kiliana!"

"Mama!" Kiliana looked up excitedly but frowned when she saw the frantic look on her mother's face. "Mama?"

Legolas walked in behind Tauriel at a much calmer pace. "See, she's fine."

Tauriel merely shot Legolas a glare before walking over to Kiliana. She picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me again Lia."

Kiliana put her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her back. "I'm sorry Mama. I didn't mean to scare you."

Tauriel pulled back and smiled at her daughter. She then turned to Elrond. "My apologies for the outburst Lord Elrond."

Elrond smiled and shook his head. "Nonsense. I suspect there will be a lot more excitement with you two around."

Kiliana smiled brightly. "We're staying Mama?"

"For the time being."

"Please, join us," Elrond said motioning to the empty spaces.

Kiliana wiggled out of Tauriel's hold and back into her seat. "Yeah Mama. They have smoked salmon!"

Tauriel allowed her daughter to show her the food as the other watched with smiles on their faces. Yes, it was certainly going to be interesting having them around.


	8. Chapter 8

**2952**

Living in one place for an extended period of time took some getting used to but Kiliana quickly adjusted. Arwen became just like an older sister despite the fact that she was a lot older than even Tauriel. Aragorn became her older brother and the two of them showed Kiliana around, showing her the secret passages in the city and simply spending time with her as she explored Rivendell. Elrond acted as a father figure, always willing to put aside his paperwork and make time to tell Kiliana a story or teach her how to play chess. He would be the first to admit that he missed having a child's presence around. Kiliana was a breath of fresh air in a world that was gradually being shrouded in darkness. Kiliana made quick friends everywhere she went, from the residents of Rivendell to visiting elves.

And then there was Legolas. Legolas was an older brother, a father figure, a best friend, and more all rolled into one. Legolas wasn't sure how it happened, but somewhere along the way in the past year, Kiliana had found a way into his heart. Maybe it was because she was so much like Tauriel, or that she was always smiling and had an infectious laugh, or the fact that she could be as graceful as an elf at times and then trip over her own two feet in excitement at others. Something in him stirred when he saw that little girl. It was rare to see Tauriel away from her daughter; it was even more rare when Legolas wasn't close by.

It became a common sight, like this day, to see the two of them practicing in the archery courtyard. Kiliana had grown another half an inch and although she was still small, she had begun to display more proficiency with the bow and arrow. Tauriel wasn't sure if that was from being half elf or because Kili had been naturally talented. Today was one of those days that Tauriel entrusted Kiliana to Legolas and was spending most of the day in the library. Tauriel trusted Legolas with her life but it had taken longer than she cared to admit to trust Kiliana with anybody but herself. After taking care of Kiliana by herself for nine years, it was hard for Tauriel to leave her alone with anybody else.

The thud of an arrow hitting its target echoed through the courtyard. "Good, very good!" Legolas praised.

Kiliana beamed. Using a bow and arrow felt as natural as breathing. She loved using a sword as well but she much preferred the feel of a wooden bow in her hand and the feathers of an arrow slipping through her fingers.

Legolas smiled proudly as Kiliana pulled another arrow out of her quiver. She still wasn't big enough to use a full size bow or strong enough to shoot more than a few dozen feet, but she still displayed significant talent. Kiliana was about to shoot again when Legolas noticed Aragorn standing by one of the pillars watching them. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him. "Take a break," Legolas told Kiliana. "I'll be right back. Do not shoot."

Kiliana watched curiously as Legolas went to talk to Aragorn. She wished that she could get closer but she knew that there was no way she would be able to sneak up on both Legolas and Aragorn. When Legolas returned his expression was odd. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's get back to your training."

"You're leaving?" Kiliana exclaimed. Aragorn had requested a small dinner with just Elrond, Arwen, Legolas, Tauriel, and Kiliana to tell them the news, although Elrond and Legolas already knew. Arwen looked just as upset but didn't express it verbally.

"Lia!" Tauriel scolded her.

"It's okay Tauriel," Aragorn said. "Lia, I have a duty to my people. I have to take my place as Chieftain of the Dunedain. You'll understand yourself one day."

"But what about us?" Kiliana argued. "How can you just leave us?"

Aragorn sighed. "I don't want to leave but I must."

"But-."

"That is enough Kiliana," Tauriel said sternly.

Kiliana opened her mouth to argue some more but a sharp look from her mother stopped her. She speared her vegetables angrily but stayed quiet as they finished eating.

That evening after her mother had gone to sleep, Kiliana slipped out of their bedroom. The halls were dark and quiet with a couple of lanterns lit every few feet. Kiliana made her way to Aragorn's room but stopped just short of it when she heard voices.

"When do you think you will be back?" Kiliana held her breath as she listened to Arwen and Aragorn talk.

"I'm not sure, but I will be back," Aragorn said softly. "Your father was right though. I cannot continue to ignore my responsibilities."

"And Gondor?"

There was a pause before Aragorn said, "I have no duty to Gondor, only the Dunedain."

"You cannot accept only half of who you are," Arwen argued.

"You should not be listening in on other peoples' conversations," a voice said behind Kiliana.

Kiliana jumped in surprise and turned guiltily. Legolas stood behind her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "I-uh…just wanted to talk to Aragorn," she stuttered.

Legolas led her away and back towards her room so that they wouldn't disturb Aragorn and Arwen. "You won't be able to change his mind," he said. "He is doing what he needs to do."

Somewhere deep inside her, Kiliana knew that it was the truth, but she just didn't want to admit that her "big brother" was leaving her behind. "It's just not fair," she whined pitifully.

Legolas frowned. "Life isn't always fair. You'll learn, sometimes you need to do what is right for the sake of others, and not just yourself." They made it to Kiliana's bedroom. "Now, go to bed. Aragorn leaves in the morning and I am sure you will want to say goodbye."

Kiliana put her hand on the door handle but before turning it she looked back at Legolas. "Will you ever leave me behind?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Legolas smiled softly and ruffled her hair. "Not if I can help it," he promised.

Kiliana smiled slightly. "Good night Legolas."

"Good night Lia."

The next morning Kiliana stood glumly as Aragorn said his goodbyes. She tried to ignore him as he finished up as extra long goodbye with Arwen but her eyes started tearing up as Aragorn moved to stand in front of her. Aragorn kneeled down so that they were eye-level but Kiliana defiantly turned her head. Aragorn chuckled softly and turned her head so that she was looking at him again. "Lia, we will see each other again, I promise. And I will find a way to keep in touch."

Kiliana's brown eyes glistened as she looked at him. Her lips trembled slightly but she managed to say, "You promise?"

Aragorn nodded with a warm smile. "I promise. Someone will have to teach you how to sneak better since Legolas is obviously failing in your training." Kiliana blushed at getting caught. "You are not losing me Lia," he added firmly.

A tear escaped Kiliana's eye. "But why do you have to go?" she tried again.

Aragorn wiped the tear away with a gloved finger. "I have a responsibility to the Rangers. I can't ignore that anymore."

Kiliana sniffed and nodded. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too little one," Aragorn said as he hugged her close. He stood up and nodded to all of them before hoisting his sack onto his back and taking the trail out of Rivendell.


	9. Chapter 9

**2953**

It had been two years since Tauriel and Kiliana arrived in Rivendell and one year since Aragorn left. Kiliana missed her "older brother" greatly but Legolas tried his hardest to fill the void. Normally with Aragorn gone, Legolas would've left as well but he had made a promise to the little girl and he wasn't about to break it. Of course he would've stayed without that promise. He found that he would do anything to make Kiliana happy.

It was a beautiful morning when Legolas met Kiliana in the archery range. She was still the size of a 5 or 6-year-old human girl but had grown even stronger in the last year. Kiliana walked down the hill with a huge grin on her face. "Good morning Legolas!"

Legolas couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning Lia."

Kiliana stopped in front of him and took her bow off of her back. "Are you ready to start?"

Legolas grinned at her enthusiasm. "Actually, no training today. We're going to do something different. Has your mother taught you to swim yet?"

Kiliana's eyes widened. "No!"

Legolas laughed. "Well, then I shall teach you. Come with me."

Legolas led her back up the hill and through the halls. They reemerged outside in a little known section of Rivendell. There was a dirt trail leading into the woods, lined with large trees and sunshine poking through the canopy, casting a light green glow on the area. The trail led them to a small and secluded pool that was completely surrounded by trees.

Kiliana looked around, her mouth agape. "This is beautiful."

Legolas nodded. "Very few know of this place. It will be perfect for practice."

With an excited nod Kiliana stripped down until she was left in her undergarments. Legolas too was down to his pants. He watched carefully as Kiliana waded into the water. It was the perfect temperature; not too hot and not too cold. Being short still, Kiliana couldn't go far. Legolas suddenly remembered the ledge that for an adult elf would put the water at their chest but would completely cover Kiliana. Legolas ran over just as Kiliana stepped off the ledge. He was fast but he felt like he was moving in slow motion as Kiliana submerged. His heart leapt into his throat as he jumped into the pool and grabbed Kiliana's arm to pull her above the water. She came up coughing and sputtering. "Are you okay?" Legolas asked as he checked the little girl for injuries.

Kiliana coughed out the last of the water that she had almost swallowed and nodded with a bright smile. "I'm okay."

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "I apologize. I had forgotten about that ledge."

Kiliana continued to smile, the droplets of water on her dark red hair glistening in the sun. "It's okay. Will you still teach me how to swim?"

Legolas grinned. "Of course."

Elsewhere in Rivendell the White Council was meeting for what would be the final time. After their customary greetings, Gandalf turned to Elrond. "My Lord Elrond, I heard that you acquired two new residents in recent years."

Elrond nodded. "Yes. Tauriel of Mirkwood and her daughter have been living with us."

"Just her and her daughter?" Saruman noted. "Where is the girl's father?"

"Deceased," Elrond answered. "Killed in the battle on the Lonely Mountain."

"Why does she live here and not in Mirkwood?" Saruman pushed.

"Lord Thranduil banished her after the battle."

"And I suppose her father was a Mirkwood soldier?"

At this Elrond hesitated. "Her father was Kili, grandson of Thrain," Gandalf answered instead.

"She is the last of Durin's line," Galadriel said from where she stood away from the table.

"What does that mean for us?" Saruman asked. "If the orcs were to discover this they will want her blood."

"That is why she will remain here," Elrond said. "She is of no threat to Sauron."

"No," Galadriel agreed, "but she will be important in the future."

"And what of the Ranger?" Saruman asked.

"Aragorn? He continues to deny his bloodline," Elrond reported.

"That might be for the best," Gandalf said. "The longer Sauron has no knowledge of Aragorn, the better."

"And the status of the One Ring?" Elrond asked.

"It has been swept out to sea," Saruman answered quickly. "Sauron will not be able to gain power." Gandalf watched his old friend carefully but nothing seemed to be amiss.

"We must continue to watchful," Galadriel warned. "Sauron has already fooled us once."

"I do not believe that we have anything to worry about," Saruman argued. "Without the One Ring Sauron is powerless."

The Council adjourned after a few more topics, although Gandalf was still somewhat suspicious of Saruman who immediately left following the meeting. Gandalf was still pondering this when Elrond approached him. "Would you like to see Lia? She is probably with Legolas at the moment. Those two are never far apart for long. I know that she would love to meet a wizard."

Gandalf smiled warmly, delighted that the little half-elf had found a happy home. "Another time," he promised. "There is one other thing that I must attend to."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for my absence. I thought I would have more time to write this summer, but as always, I kind of overloaded myself. I'm finishing up three jobs, four classes, and two major papers this summer. But I finally took some time out to try and write a few chapters, just in case I fall behind again. Thanks for your patience and I promise to try harder to update my stories faster. ****J**

**2956**

Gandalf walked into the pub and looked around. He found the man who was looking for easily. He had a certain regal bearing about him, even if he continued to deny it. He was young but Gandalf could tell that beneath that youthful gaze was years of experience. As Gandalf walked up to him the man looked up and immediately narrowed his gray eyes. May I sit here?" Gandalf asked before sitting down in the seat across from him before allowing the man to answer.

"Do I know you?" the man asked tensely.

"No," Gandalf admitted. He turned in his chair to stop a waiter and order a drink. "But I know you," Gandalf continued as he turned back around. "Strider, Ranger from the North, leader of the Dunedain. You also go by Estel, or your true name, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Aragorn's eyes widened and then narrowed intensely again. "Who are you?"

"A friend," Gandalf said simply. He took a sip of his drink. "Very good. I am Gandalf the Grey."

Aragorn's eyes widened again but this time in recognition. "Lord Elrond told me about you."

"And he told me about you," Gandalf said.

"What do you need from me?" Aragorn asked as he relaxed slightly and started eating again.

"I need you and your Rangers to do something for me." At Aragorn's raised eyebrow Gandalf continued. "I need you to guard the Shire."

"The Shire? Where the halflings live?" Aragorn asked. "What's at the Shire?"

"I'm not absolutely sure," Gandalf answered honestly, "but I have a feeling that in the future, whatever it is will be very important."

Aragorn eyed Gandalf carefully. During his travels he had heard stories of the strange but powerful wizard. Deciding to trust him since Elrond did, Aragorn nodded. "Very well. We will guard the Shire."

They drank in silence for a few minutes before Gandalf suddenly announced, "I am on my way to Rivendell. I heard that a little girl lives there who has stolen the hearts of many."

Aragorn smiled softly at the thought of the little redhead. "You know of Lia?"

Gandalf nodded. "I ran into Tauriel soon after her birth but I've only met the child once after."

"Would you do me a favor then?" Aragorn asked. He rummaged through his sack until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. "When you see Lia, will you give her this?"

Gandalf nodded and took the letter. "I would be honored."

After finishing their drinks and some small talk, they parted ways for their respective journeys. Soon Gandalf came upon the entrance to Rivendell. He was immediately greeted by a smiling Elrond. "Gandalf, welcome! It's good to see you my friend," Elrond said as they clasped forearms.

"And you my Lord Elrond," Gandalf replied. As Elrond led Gandalf inside, Gandalf said, "I believe that it is time for me to meet a certain little girl."

"Lia is out with Legolas and the twins but they should be back soon. Come, I'll take you to Tauriel."

They found Tauriel in the library where she could usually be found when not with Kiliana. She looked up from her book and smiled as Elrond and Gandalf approached her. "Gandalf! How good to see you." She stood to give him a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you as well my dear," Gandalf returned the sentiment. "May we talk?"

"Of course. Is anything wrong?" Tauriel asked as they sat down.

"It is about Kiliana." Tauriel stiffened but Gandalf shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with her. I was merely wondering if you have given any thought to telling the child of her father and her lineage. She does come from royal blood."

Tauriel frowned. "I thought that we agreed that keeping her heritage a secret was the best option."

"And it was," Gandalf said. "But she will need to know eventually."

Tauriel wasn't able to answer before the library doors were forced open and a little girl came running in followed by three adult male elves. "Mama, Mama! We went horseback riding and my horse got to trot and-." Kiliana skidded to a stop in front of the table when she noticed the company sitting with her mother. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said politely.

Gandalf chuckled warmly. "It's quite alright little one. I actually came here to see you. I've wanted to meet you for quite some time."

Kiliana's eyes widened dramatically. "You're here to see me?"

Gandalf nodded. "I am Gandalf the Grey. We've met once before."

Kiliana gasped excitedly. "I remember you! Mama told me about you! You're a wizard!"

"I am."

"Can you do magic?" Kiliana asked.

"I can."

"Can I see?"

"Lia," Tauriel nodded. Gandalf chuckled again. "It's quite alright but perhaps another time. Right now I have something for you." He reached into his cloak and pulled out the letter. He handed it to Kiliana.

Kiliana unfolded the letter and smiled widely. "It's from Aragorn!" she announced. Before reading the letter she looked at Gandalf, hesitated briefly, and then hugged him. "Thank you," she said sincerely, as if he had just delivered the most precious thing in the world to her. Of course, to the little girl, this letter from her "big brother" was currently the most precious thing in the world.

Gandalf smiled and hugged her back. "You are very welcome my dear." When she pulled back Gandalf suddenly saw Kili in her place. Even with her dark red hair and pointed ears, Kiliana's eyes and demeanor were all her father. He couldn't prevent a tear from escaping his eye as memories of the young dwarf prince came flooding back to him.

Kiliana frowned and rubbed the tear away with a soft thumb. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No little one. You just remind me of someone I knew long ago."

Kiliana was about to ask who when Legolas stepped forward and placed his hands on her small shoulders. "Why don't we let your mother finish talking with Lord Elrond and Gandalf? We can read your letter from Aragorn," he said bringing her attention back to the paper in her hands.

"Right! It was nice to meet you Mr. Gandalf. Bye Mama! Bye Lord Elrond!" Kiliana said in a rush as she took Legolas's hand and began to pull him out of the library.

Tauriel mouthed a thank you to Legolas as he allowed the child to drag him out. Legolas knew that Tauriel would relay anything important to him later. As soon as they left Gandalf said, "She is a lot like her father."

Tauriel could only nod. Kiliana was friendly, kind, and carefree. She loved everyone equally and could capture the heart of anyone, no matter who it was. But she was also reckless like Kili and that was what frightened Tauriel the most.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Character Death**

**2962**

With orc activity lessening near the border of Rivendell, Tauriel finally began to feel more comfortable allowing Kiliana outside of the city walls. Of course Kiliana still wasn't old enough to be out by herself; even now at the age of 20, she was still only the size of a seven or eight year old human girl, but Tauriel now trusted Kiliana to be with other elves besides just Legolas, Arwen, Elrond, or the twins. Kiliana had become Rivendell's own little princess. Unfortunately lessening didn't mean stopped completely and it was that belated revelation that caused tragedy to strike.

Tauriel was sitting and having a drink with Elrond when a flustered elf ran into the room. "Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!"

Elrond stood quickly, his eyes wide at the elf's tattered appearance. Worry pierced the edges of his mind as he recognized this elf as one of the ones who was off with Kiliana for the day. "What happened?"

"Orcs! Not far from Imaldris!" the elf reported. "They surprised us. They grabbed the little one!"

Tauriel gasped as her cup fell from her hands and shattered as it hit the floor. She turned to rush to the stables when Elrond grabbed her wrist. "I'll gather my soldiers to go after them. You should stay here," he suggested.

Tauriel gently but firmly pulled her arm away. "I can't just stay here when my daughter is in the hands of those monsters. If they find out who she really is, who knows what they'll do to her." Elrond looked about ready to argue but Tauriel continued, "I might not have fought in years but I'm as skilled if not more so than your soldiers. I'll be fine."

Elrond nodded and Tauriel ran to the stables. She wasn't surprised to see Legolas already preparing a horse but she hadn't expected to see Arwen or her brothers preparing their horses as well. "What are you doing?" Tauriel asked them.

"Lia is part of our family too," Arwen said. "We're going with you."

They rode hard, desperate to make it in time to save the little elfling. They didn't wait for Elrond to send his soldiers; Tauriel couldn't wait. All she could think about was what she would do to those orcs if they even laid a finger on her baby girl.

They found the area that Kiliana's party had been attacked in easy enough. The ground was littered with elf and orc bodies. Tauriel's breath caught in her throat as she dismounted and looked around. It was like returning to the battlefield. Just when she was starting to get comfortable. She looked around frantically but didn't see the one body that she was hoping to see, or wasn't hoping to see. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas kneeling down and touching the ground. "Anything?" She tried so hard not to let the worry seep into her tone, but she knew she had failed when Legolas's eyes softened some.

"It looks like the orcs took her with them," he said. He knew that it wasn't great news but it was certainly better than the alternative.

Tauriel nodded. "You can track them." It wasn't a question, but a confirmation. Legolas simply nodded. She knew of his tracking abilities, but right now she needed to feel in control, like everything was going to be okay. "Let's go."

With Legolas leading, they followed the trail, pushing their horses as hard as they could go. They had been riding for nearly half an hour when Legolas started to slow. "They should be just up ahead."

Tauriel fingered her twin swords as they slowed to a trot before dismounting. With one hand grasping the handle, they silently made their way to the orc camp. They were arguing about what to do with Kiliana, who was sitting silently in the middle of them, tied and gagged. Tauriel bristled at the marks on her arms and face where the orcs had obviously slapped her and gripped her tight enough to bruise.

Without making a sound the elves descended on the band of orcs. Before the orcs even realized what was happening, the elves had already cut down a third of them.

Kiliana watched with wide eyes as Tauriel danced around with her swords, her red hair flying around her. It was rare that Kiliana got to see her mother fight like this, and it was mesmerizing.

Once it seemed like they had cut down most of the orcs, Tauriel rushed to her daughter's side. She immediately removed the gag and started to cut the rope as she looked over Kiliana carefully. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kiliana nodded wordlessly at her mother before her eyes widened at something behind her. "Mama!" she shrieked. Tauriel didn't have time to turn before she felt a sword slash through her back. With a painful grunt she flipped one of her swords and stabbed the orc behind her. It fell with a thud as Tauriel fell forward into her daughter's arms. "Mama! Mama!"

Legolas shot an arrow through the head of an orc before turning towards the anguished cries. His heart thudded painfully at the sight of Tauriel slumped in her daughter's embrace. "Tauriel!" He slashed through the remaining orcs and ran over to the two, falling to his knees next to Tauriel. He carefully turned her over and ran a gentle hand over her face. "Tauriel."

Tauriel's face was flushed with pain and she was breathing hard as she gritted her teeth. Everything was muffled. Elrond's soldiers finally arrived and took care of the rest of the orcs. Kiliana was screaming for her mother beside him, shaking her desperately. Arwen pulled up beside him and was saying something, but Legolas didn't hear any of it. All he could hear was Tauriel's labored breathing as she tried to hold on. Legolas didn't hear anything until someone tried to take Tauriel and everything came rushing back to him. He fought at first, trying desperately to hold on to her, but then he heard, "Lia needs you. Please, let me take her. She needs helps."

Legolas finally turned to Kiliana who had tears running down her face as she fought against one of the twins who was holding her. Legolas slowly relinquished Tauriel to Arwen and opened his arms. Kiliana immediately jumped to him and cried in his chest. Legolas wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or how to comfort her so he just held her.

The return to Rivendell was quick as they raced the clock to get Tauriel back to Elrond but to Legolas, it was the longest trip he had ever made. Tauriel was growing paler and losing more and more blood, even with the quick bandage job Arwen had done. She needed Elrond and fast.

Elrond was waiting for them at the gates and Tauriel was instantly whisked away to be healed. Kiliana had cried herself to sleep so Legolas carried her to the healing room and they waited.

It was several hours before Elrond emerged and Legolas stood as carefully as he could without waking Kiliana. "How is she?"

Elrond shook his head. "The damage was too extensive. There's nothing more I can do."

Legolas let out a painful breath. "Can we see her?" Elrond nodded and stepped to the side. Legolas took a breath and walked in.

Tauriel was lying in one of the beds as pale as the sheets that covered her. Her green eyes found them and she smiled weakly. Legolas tried to smile back but he couldn't find the strength. He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it, Kiliana still in his arms. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he couldn't find the words. He took another breath and tried again. "I'm so sorry Tauriel," he whispered.

She shook her head slowly. "It's not your fault." Her voice was quiet and weak, nothing like the beautiful sound that she usually made. She looked at her daughter. "How is she?"

Legolas smiled down at the little girl. "She's fine, worried about you." Tauriel nodded and Legolas shook the girl awake. "Lia, Lia wake up."

Lia moaned and fisted her eyes with a yawn as she woke up. "Mama?" She blinked wearily before brown eyes found her mother's green ones ad she smiled brightly. "Mama!" She tried to jump onto the bed but Legolas held her tight. She frowned but sat still. "Mama, are you okay?"

Tauriel shook her head and tried to smile but tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry my little starlight."

"I thought Lord Elrond could fix you," Kiliana said tearfully.

"Not this time little one," Tauriel answered. "I need you to be strong. I need to tell you about your father."

Kiliana blinked in surprise. "My father?" Tauriel never voluntarily talked about her father.

Tauriel nodded. "You need to know the truth." She put her hand out to her daughter. Kiliana took it and felt her mother drop a smooth stone in her hand. "This was his. His name was Kili, and he was a dwarf, a prince." Kiliana's eyes widened. That was certainly not what she expected. "He was good and brave and I loved him so much. You are so much like him." Tauriel paused as her breath hitched with pain. She waited it out before continuing. "He was adventurous and always smiled. He was kind to everyone." Tauriel placed a shaky hand on her daughter's cheek. "You have his eyes, and his smile."

Kiliana placed her small hand on Tauriel's. It was so cold. "Mama?"

"Be a good girl Lia. Be smart. There are enemies out there, people who won't like you because of who you are," Tauriel warned. "But there are people who also love you," she added glancing at Legolas. "You are special because you are one of a kind. Just remember to always be you and follow your heart."

Kiliana nodded and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Tauriel looked at Legolas. "Please take care of her."

Legolas nodded and tightened his hold on the small girl. "I promise, for as long as I breathe."

Tauriel looked back at Kiliana. "I love you so much my starlight. Always remember that." With a few short breaths, Tauriel closed her eyes and was still.

Kiliana's eyes widened as her mother's hand went slack and fell from her cheek. "Mama? Mama!"

Legolas stared at Tauriel's body as the small girl in his arms cried for the only parent she ever knew and the only love that he ever had. Again, all he could do was hold her to his chest and they cried together.


	12. Chapter 12

Tauriel's burial was simple as what was expected of the elves. Several days after the burial, Kiliana was still unnaturally quiet. She spent most of the day in her room with several visitors stopping by to check on her, but only Legolas was the constant that stayed by her side. He made sure she ate and bathed but otherwise she simply sat in a chair by the window fingering her father's rune.

So Legolas was surprised when Kiliana finally spoke up, only to ask him if her parents were together again. He stumbled for an answer, unsure of how to explain to the poor girl that elves and dwarves didn't go to the same place. Elves typically didn't lie, but he had no desire to hurt the girl any further, so he simply said, "Yes."

Kiliana nodded and looked back down at the rune. It was warm to the touch. She wasn't sure if it was because she had refused to let go of it over the past few days, or if maybe there was some dwarf magic resonating through it. Either way, it presented some sort of comfort to her, some remaining connection t her parents; the mother whom she just lost and the father she never knew.

She looked up again at the blond elf and asked, "So what happens now?"

Legolas frowned. "Happens?"

"To me?" Kiliana clarified. She was still a child by elf standards, and even being half-dwarf, she would be a child for quite a while still. "Where will I go? I'm not an elf, I'm not a dwarf, I don't belong anywhere!"

Legolas's blue eyes softened and he walked over to the girl, picking her up and holding her in his lap as he took her chair. He had wondered how long it would take for this to come out. The revelation that she wasn't what she thought for her entire life was a lot to take in for one so young. "You belong with me," he soothed. "I promised your mother that I would take care of you and that's what I'm going to do." He turned her around in his lap and looked pointedly at her. "I believe I also told you that I wasn't going to leave you if I could help it."

"But what if you get hurt or die?"

Legolas smiled softly. "I promise to be careful. And even if something happened to me, Lord Elrond and Arwen would be happy to take care of you too."

"Even if I'm part dwarf?" Kiliana grimaced. Her time in Rivendell had taught her that elves and dwarves did not get along well as all.

Legolas chuckled. "They already knew that you're part dwarf, and they still love you." Kiliana nodded and snuggled into Legolas's chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes; Legolas thinking about how he was going to care for Kiliana and Kiliana thinking about her recently discovered heritage. Finally, Legolas said, "Why don't we get some supper? I know everyone has missed eating with you."

Kiliana hesitated and bit her lip as she thought about it. She had been avoiding the residents of the elven city ever since she discovered who her father was, afraid that they would look on her with disgust now. But the hopeful look in Legolas's face made her push down her fear. As long as Legolas wanted her, she could live with that. "Okay," she said in a small voice.

Legolas placed Kiliana on her feet and taking her hand, led her to the great hall. The hall was already filled with good food and laughing elves. Elrond sat at the head of table as always with his children sitting around him. The two seats next to Arwen were conspicuously open.

As soon as Legolas and Kiliana walked into the hall, everyone grew quiet. Kiliana could feel tears prickling in her eyes and she was about to turn around and head straight back to her room when a voice rang out. "Lia! We've missed you!"

Kiliana's eyes widened. She had sort of expected Elrond or Arwen or even the twins to say something, but this was one of the elves at the other end of the table. They had no reason to miss her. She looked up at Legolas for some support and he nodded. For the first time since Tauriel's death, Kiliana's face broke out into a huge smile. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

The company laughed and waited for Legolas and Kiliana to sit before they resumed eating. Arwen hugged the little girl next to her as Legolas helped her fill her plate. "_Welcome back little one_," she whispered.

Kiliana smiled and dug in. The food tasted so much better when she was surrounded by her family.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiliana eventually adjusted to the death of her mother. It wasn't a common occurrence among elves and it wasn't something that Kiliana had considered would happen, but together the city healed. After finally leaving her room, Kiliana still spent the first month after Tauriel's death sticking close to Legolas. Of course Legolas didn't mind. In fact he welcomed it. Kiliana was the last thing of Tauriel that he had and he was determined to keep her happy and safe.

After about a month Kiliana began to branch out again, becoming more like the little girl that she was before the tragedy. Legolas was happy to see her smiling again and spending time with others, but he was never far away. And Kiliana didn't mind. Legolas was her new lifeline, her rock. She knew she was safe in Rivendell but she always felt safest around the Mirkwood Prince. And they were satisfied with the way things were.

It wasn't until a few nights later though that Legolas realized that Kiliana needed more. He was putting the girl to bed when she asked, "Legolas, did you know my father?"

He paused before nodding some. "I didn't know him well," he admitted. "I met him when we arrested him and his party in Mirkwood, but I didn't spend any time with him."

"Oh, that's what Mama was talking about!" Kiliana exclaimed recalling the memory.

"She told you about that did she?"

"Not a lot." Kiliana grew sad. "She didn't talk about my father much."

Legolas studied the little girl. While she had many of Tauriel's features, she was clearly Kili's daughter. He made a decision. "Why don't we travel to visit your relatives?"

Kiliana looked up from her bedspread in surprise. "Relatives? Where?"

"Many of your kin live in The Lonely Mountains, just outside of Dale," Legolas said. "It might help to meet them. You can ask about your father and his family."

Kiliana bit her lip. "But what if they don't like me because I'm half-elf?"

Legolas had considered this. He wasn't absolutely sure how strict dwarves were about blood purity but he knew that they valued females highly since few were born to them, and Kiliana was the daughter of a prince, the last of the Durin line. "I'm sure they'll love you, and if they don't, it's they who will be missing out."

Kiliana thought about it. She really wanted to learn more about her dwarvish heritage, but she was afraid of being rejected by the only blood family that she had left. At the same time, she wanted to learn more about her father. "Will you come with me?" she asked quietly.

Legolas blinked in surprise. "Of course! As if I would let you go alone."

Kiliana gave him a small smile. "I guess we can go then."

Legolas smiled back at her. "I'll let Lord Elrond know and we can leave in a few days."

Kiliana nodded and settled into her bed for the night. "_Good night Legolas_."

"_Good night starlight_."

Elrond agreed that visiting Kili's kin would be good for Kiliana, but he did warn Legolas to be prepared that they reject her for her mixed heritage. It wasn't necessarily the mixed heritage that they would reject, but that she was part elf. Elrond also warned Legolas to be alert for potential assassination attempts. At Legolas's surprise Elrond explained that with the presence of one of Durin's direct lines, the throne would be thrown into chaos. As a female Kiliana couldn't inherit the throne herself, but if she were to have any sons, they would be the rightful heirs, no matter what their heritage. That was enough for someone to attempt a coup, and it had only been 21 years since the dwarves had reclaimed their home. Legolas ignored the painful clench of his heart at the thought of Kiliana leaving him and starting a family of her own, but agreed to stay by her side at all times.

Kiliana was packing the next day when Arwen came to her room. Legolas was off preparing the food and their horses. Arwen smiled as the young elf tried to decide between two different dresses. "Wear this one," Arwen suggested, picking up a dark green fitted dress with gold hems and a brown sash. "This one brings out your eyes."

"Thank you," Kiliana said in a small voice.

Arwen looked at her with soft eyes and sat on the bed. "Are you nervous about meeting your kin?"

Kiliana nodded. "Elves and dwarves don't really get along," she explained her worries.

Arwen nodded her understanding. "But dwarves are also very loyal to their kin. Once they find out who you are they'll love you."

Kiliana didn't say anything. Everybody had been saying the same thing but it did nothing to chase her worries away. It was easy for the elves of Rivendell to say that everything would be fine. From what she had heard of dwarves, they were a lot less patient than elves, and a lot less forgiving.

Kiliana finished packing her bag and set it to the side. Arwen sighed softly and stood up. "Let's go to supper. This will be the last time we get to eat together for a while."

Kiliana's eyes widened as she realized that it was true. She hadn't thought about the fact that she would be leaving Arwen, and the twins, and Elrond behind. Without warning she embraced the elleth around her middle. Arwen smiled gently and kissed the top of the girl's dark red hair before leading her to the great hall.

The next morning was quiet as many of the residents of Rivendell stood at the gates to see Kiliana and Legolas off. Elrond grasped Kiliana's hand as she mounted her horse. "Be safe little one. We look forward to your return."

Kiliana leaned down to hug the older elf. "We will see you soon."

With a wave at her family and friends, Kiliana left her home for the first time in eleven years.


	14. Chapter 14

The trip was mainly uneventful, something that Legolas was very thankful for. He spent most of the trip teaching Kiliana about the different types of plants that couldn't be found in Rivendell. They continued training as usual, always keeping busy when they stopped. Occasionally Legolas told Kiliana stories of Mirkwood as they rode. Pretty soon they came across the city of Dale.

It was brighter than Legolas remembered. 21 years of rebuilding and prosperity had done the town good. The sun shown off of the town rooftops and the city was alive with trading and various other businesses. Kiliana strained in her seat to look everywhere at once. "Are we there yet?" she asked excitedly.

Legolas smiled. "Sit," he ordered. "This is the city of Dale. We'll stay here for the night and continue to the Lonely Mountain in the morning."

The city was so congested that the two elves had to dismount and lead their horses through the crowd. Kiliana was looking around too and trying to take in everything. "Stay close," Legolas warned. He eventually gave up looking for what he needed and resorted to asking for help. He stopped in front of one of the stalls and got the attention of the owner. "Excuse me, where can I find the home of Bard the Bowman?"

The man looked up at him in shock for a second. Dwarves were exceedingly common in Dale but not elves, not since the battle 21 years ago. He flushed as he realized that he was staring and cleared his throat. "You mean King Bard? He's in the large house up the way."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. King Bard? When did that happen? Legolas nodded. "Thank you."

Legolas led Kiliana through the crowd up to the large house that used to be the mayor's, but it seemed to have been remodeled since the fire. More than once he had to call Kiliana back to his side after she started to wander off to look at something. When they approached the house they found a stable connected to the side. Legolas indicated to it and they walked in. A man in his late 30s was already inside brushing down one of the horses. He stood up when they approached and his eyes widened at the sight of the two elves. He put the horse bristle down and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Is this the house of Bard the Bowman?" Legolas asked.

The man nodded and then he smiled. "Wait a minute, I remember you! You helped save us from the orcs during the war, with the female elf!" Legolas simply eyed him so the man continued. "I'm Bain, Bard's son." Legolas vaguely remembered Bard having children but Tauriel had been the one to spend any time with them so he just nodded. Bain suddenly laughed. "Where are my manners? Please, come in! My father should be in his study. You can leave your horses here."

After making sure that the horses were secure, Bain led Legolas and Kiliana into the house. Bain send curious glances Kiliana's way but the young elleth knew better than to give away any personal information when it wasn't necessary. Instead she ignored Bain and studied the house. It was large and very different from Rivendell. The entire house was wooden and not as open as the rooms in Rivendell.

Bain led the two to a closed door and knocked. There was a muffled answer and then Bain opened the door. "Father, there are two…people here to see you."

"Let them in," an older voice called. Bain opened the door and stepped back to let them in. An older man sat at a desk looked over paperwork. When he looked up his eyes widened. "You!"

Legolas's eyes widened as well. He knew that humans aged quickly but he still wasn't prepared to see the older man behind the desk. Bard now sported silver hair and his face and hands were wrinkled, but his eyes still twinkled as they did all those years ago. Legolas bowed slightly in respect, Kiliana quickly mimicking him. "Hello Bard," the elf greeted.

Bard stood up gingerly; age had definitely crippled him. "Welcome back my friend." Bard glanced at Kiliana curiously but continued. "What brings you back to Dale?"

"My companion and I are visiting the dwarves tomorrow and was hoping for some shelter tonight," Legolas explained.

Bard took the opportunity to study Kiliana further. Her red hair, no matter how dark, and pointed ears clearly pointed to the female elf who had helped Bard's family during the war, but despite Kiliana's brown eyes and the mention of the dwarves, it took a minute for Bard to make the connection. He smiled softly at her. "And what's your name little one?"

Kiliana looked briefly at Legolas and he nodded. She turned back to Bard. "Kiliana sir, but my family calls me Lia."

"Well Lia, you must be hungry," Bard said with a smile.

Kiliana nodded vigorously. "Yes sir!"

Bard turned to his son. "Bain, put some food out for our guests and then we'll find them some beds."

Bain grinned. "Yes Da."

About twenty minutes later the four sat around a table that was piled with food. It only took a slight nod from Legolas for Kiliana to start diving in. If Legolas was at all critical of her dining manners he didn't show it, even as he ate at a slower pace. Bard and Bain watched in fascination. Kiliana might've been raised by elves, but she ate like any dwarf that they had ever seen.

After a few minutes Bard looked at Legolas. "So where is your other companion, the female elf?"

Kiliana paused in her eating but didn't look up. Legolas hesitated before saying, "She died, not too long ago."

Bard lowered his head in respect. "My condolences," he said to both of them. "I owe her a lot."

"You knew her?" Kiliana asked looking up.

Bard nodded. "In a way. She and your…the dwarves, helped save my family."

Kiliana lowered her bread roll. "Really?"

Bard sat back in his chair and smiled. "Oh yes." As Kiliana and Legolas continued to eat Bard told the story of the Battle of Dale. Kiliana knew that her parents had been warriors but this was the first time she had heard stories of their battles from others. She soon fell asleep to the memories of the old man.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Bard and Bain saw their guests off, providing them with extra food and the promise of shelter whenever they were back in Dale. The remainder of the trip to the base of the mountain didn't take long but for Kiliana it took an eternity. As they grew closer to the mountain Kiliana grew more nervous. What if they didn't accept her or like her? What if they didn't believe her?

Legolas looked over at the young elleth and smiled softly. "You have nothing to worry about Lia. They'll love you."

Kiliana frowned. "But elves and dwarves don't get along."

Legolas was quiet for a few moments. It was true, the two races really hated each other. "True," he admitted, "but dwarves are loyal to their family. They'll love you," he repeated, this time more to himself.

They reached the base of the mountain and stopped. Kiliana looked up in amazement. The mountain was huge, and in front of them was a beautifully carved doorway that extended several dozen feet up the side. Several guards were posted on a ledge in the middle of the doorway. "Halt!" one of the guards called down. "What business do you have here?"

Kiliana glanced at Legolas when he answered. "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I seek an audience with Dain II, King under the Mountain." He paused before continuing. "I have found his kin."

There was some murmuring from up top. Finally the same guard said, "You lie. All of his kin live here."

"I ride with Kiliana, daughter of Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, last of the senior line of Durin."

The dwarves turned their gaze to Kiliana. She tried not to fidget too much under their scrutiny. "Prince Kili had no kin," a guard dismissed.

"I have proof if you will allow us audience," Legolas said.

There was a moment of silence before, "Wait here."

The companions waited until the doorway opened. A broad-chested dwarf with red and silver hair in braids walked out with several guards. Legolas dismounted and helped Kiliana down as well. Keeping Kiliana behind him, Legolas walked until he met the dwarf king halfway. He bowed slightly. "Lord Dain."

Dain nodded. "Prince Legolas." He glanced at the small elfling behind Legolas's legs. "You claim that this…child…is my kin?"

Legolas nodded. "Her father was Kili, son of Dis."

Dain studied her. "Come here child."

Kiliana looked up at Legolas who nodded. Slowly, Kiliana stepped forward. "Hi," she said shyly.

Dain's eyebrow twitched. "She has some dwarvish features. Who is your mother?"

Kiliana hesitated before saying, "She was Tauriel, of Mirkwood."

Dain frowned. "An elf? What would a dwarf be doing with an elf?"

"They were together right before the Battle of Dale," Legolas explained. "Show them the stone."

Kiliana dug through her small pack and pulled out the rune. "My mother gave this to me. She said it was from my father," she said holding it out to Dain.

There was gasp from within the crowd of guards. They split and an older female dwarf stepped forward. She had long brown hair and a grand beard, but Kiliana immediately noticed her eyes. They were identical to hers. The female stepped forward and took the rune gently in her hands. "I gave this to my son Kili, as a promise that he would return to me," she said. She ran a soft finger over the stone and then looked up at Kiliana. With a gentle hand she cupped the girl's cheek. "I am Dis, daughter of Thrain. You have his eyes."

Kiliana smiled. "My mother said the same thing."

Dis turned to her cousin. "She is Kili's daughter. He wouldn't have given this rune to just anyone."

Dain frowned. "But an elf?"

Dis laughed. "Kili was always a peculiar child." She turned to Legolas and bowed politely. "Thank you, for returning our kin to us." She returned her gaze to Kiliana. "There are many who would want to meet you."

She started to lead the girl away when Kiliana stopped. "Legolas is coming with us to, right?"

Dis froze. An elf in the Lonely Mountains? "You are with kin now," Dis said.

"Legolas is my kin too," Kiliana argued.

Dis studied the girl. Sure, she had Kili's eyes, but Dis could see the elf in her as well. She nodded. "Very well. Prince Legolas, would you please join us."

Legolas looked at Kiliana's pleading eyes. "Yes, thank you My Lady."

Dwarves lined the entrance to the mountain as the procession walked in. As the doors closed Dis announced, "We welcome Kiliana, daughter of Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain to the Lonely Mountains. Tonight, we feast and celebrate the return of Durin's line!"

The dwarves cheered and got to work. Dis leaned down to whisper in Kiliana's ear. "There are a few dwarves I would like you to meet before the feast."

As Dis led Kiliana through the mountain, Kiliana couldn't help but be amazed. The mountain was very different to the open spaces that she was used to, and yet, they still felt like home. The dwarves had carved out intricate tunnels and paths that Kiliana would sure to be lost in if she had been on her own. The walls seemed to sparkle and despite being underground, it was bright inside.

Several dwarves rushed back and forth around them, a few stopping for a moment to get a better look at Kiliana, but none stopped long enough for Kiliana to meet. Dis and Dain led them up several flights of stairs and to a large room. Four dwarves were already waiting. The oldest, with pure white hair stepped forward. "Is it true? A daughter of Durin has arrived?"

Dis nodded. "Yes Balin. Meet Kiliana, daughter of Kili. Kiliana, this is Balin and Dwalin, and Oin and Gloin; they are our cousins as well."

Kiliana curtsied awkwardly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Lia."

Dwalin studied her. "She certainly looks a bit like him."

"I take it that elf lass that the boy had his eye on is her mother?" Gloin asked.

"Ah, I see it," Balin said. He smiled softly at her. "Welcome home lassie."

Kiliana smiled. "Thank you."

At that moment the door swung open and a younger dwarf ran in. "Thorin, there you are. Come me your cousin. Lia, this is my son Thorin III, the next King under the mountain," Dain introduced.

The dwarf, Thorin, stared at Kiliana. "She doesn't look like a dwarf. She's too…fragile."

Kiliana flinched. "She's half-elf dear," Dis explained.

"What kind of self-respecting dwarf loves an elf?" Thorin sneered.

Kiliana frowned. "One who doesn't let a stupid grudge dictate his beliefs," she defended. "Perhaps you should learn to form your own opinions as well if you are to be King."

Thorin stared at her for a second and Kiliana froze. She hadn't meant to scold him but she couldn't help defending her parents, who couldn't defend themselves. Her mother had always warned her about her temper, which surely came from her father's side. She waited for Thorin to snap at her but instead he smiled and started laughing. "Ah, there's the Durin in her. I suppose you're right."

Kiliana relaxed when the others laughed as well. Dis placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I'll show you to your room and tonight, we feast!"

Kiliana smiled at her new family. They had accepted her a lot more easily than she had expected and she was grateful. She didn't feel as alone as she had before. Behind the family though, Legolas watched with thoughtful eyes. He knew that they would accept her, but she seemed more at home than even he had expected. Was she better off here, with her actual kin?


End file.
